1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for making a mold for forming an anti-flare lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera modules are in widespread use in electronic devices such as digital cameras, cell phones, and the like. A camera module typically includes a plurality of lenses and an image sensor.
In a typical fabrication method for a lens, a mold core is obtained by precise machining, and then the mold core is used to form lenses by injection molding. The mold core includes a first molding surface for forming an optically active part of the lens, and a second molding surface for forming an optically inactive part of the lens.
In the typical fabrication method, a substantially perpendicular surface is likely to form in the mold core between the first molding surface and the second molding surface. The lens formed using the mold core also includes a substantially perpendicular surface corresponding to the perpendicular surface of the mold core. The perpendicular surface of the lens reflect almost all light incident thereon to the image sensor of the camera module, thus causing flare on images captured by the image sensor.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a fabrication method for an anti-flare lens, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.